Ten Seconds
by littlemisslol
Summary: Because my heart bled for the white queen and her ten seconds with her lost love. T for swearing kiddies!


Ten seconds:

You were once a queen. Loved, adored, cherished. You sat on your throne, wore your ring, passed your laws.

You loved your king.

And then the game began. As you knew it would, but when the cold hard realization hit you, it was like a brick to the face. You king –no, your _husband_ was down in the war when it happened. In the wonderful stalemate before everything you ever loved went to complete and utter shit before your eyes.

You are now an exile.

You've made friends on this desert, as you wandered the rolling plains of the wasted planet. There are four of you on the planet –what was it called... Eath? No, not quite...

Two are from Durst. This doesn't bother you as much as it really should.

None of you give a name.

None of you need one.

It's night now, and you are on top of a massive temple. The stone is degraded under your feet; you need to pay attention lest you hit a weak spot in the roof. It wouldn't do to die before you see your love again.

Looking up at the cloudy sky you reflect. You miss Prospit, your public, your old life. But most of all you miss your lover.

You miss your king.

It's been more years that you care to count since you've seen each other. Your heart aches with a dull pain every time you think about him.

You both met when you were ten, if memory serves. You were the child of a nearby lord, he was the heir to the entire planet.

But titles didn't matter to either of you.

You became pen pals, then very good friends, then... lovers.

You remember the time you spent together, under the skies of Prospit, when you were young. It was night, and you were guided by the light of Skia and Skia alone. You'd found a reclusive spot on the roof of some building or another, and had danced the night away to a music only you had heard.

You remember lying together under the stars, laughing and forgetting everything.

You remember falling asleep under the stars, on that roof with hands clasped tightly together.

Three months later he became king, and had wasted no time in naming you his queen.

You, with the blindness of love, said yes without a single thought about how neither of you had _no_ bloody idea how to run a kingdom.

After blundering through your first year together, you began to flourish as a leader and he as a king.

He was by your side, you were by his.

You loved him with a passion that he was ever quick to return.

And then... shit hit the whirling device.

The war started to get bad. Really bad. Your king went down to the battlefield despite your protests, and fought alongside his men.

You never saw him again.

But you will.

A few stars begin to pop up through the clouds, glittering through the dust.

The timer within the temple is ticking, only a few more minutes now.

Tick.

You go down a level, content to wait out the last stretch of time here.

Tock.

The lotus is glowing slightly. You know he's in there.

Tick.

It makes your heart flutter slightly, he's in there, he's _in there_, and you'll be _together_ again.

Tock.

Only a little while longer.

Tick.

Just.

Tock.

A.

Tick.

Little.

Tock.

More.

Tick.

Three.

Tock.

Two.

Tick.

One.

Tock.

The flower opens.

He's there.

He's _there_, oh god, he's smiling and there and safe and oh god your heart is doing back flips in your chest.

The two of you embrace, and you're content to just... be. You want this to last, here in the temple, alone with him, your childhood love. Both of you alive after all this time despite the odds.

Tick.

Wait, what?

The timer, it's started again. You look at him questioningly, he shrugs.

Tock.

It's set for ten seconds.

Tick.

You both stand still, watch this timer titter away, waiting for what could possibly come from it.

Tock.

Baited breath and silence. The wait is killing you both.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

You hold the other close, prepared to stand together.

Tick.

Here we go.

Tock.

Oh.

Oh _god_.

**Jack Noir. Jack **_fucking _**Noir**__ is here. You want to scream at this point, as you and your love separate.

He lunges, your king pushes you out of the way.

And his head clatters to the ground.

You're screaming now.

**Noir**'s turning to you now, coming closer, closer.

Closer.

A pain. A screaming, burning, horrific pain cuts through your thought process as **Noir** goes ahead and _stabs_ you right through the gut. You feel blood pooling around your feet, you're falling, screams dying on the tongue.

You're on the ground as the bastard laughs and takes his leave.

You are on the ground and thinking that wouldn't it be nice to just... fall asleep right now? You certainly think so. Sleep sounds nice right now.

But first, you have something to do.

You dully note explosions going off in the distance, your companions screaming outside. You slide over to the body of your love- god knows where his head rolled off to- and lie on your back, facing the half caved ceiling.

You grasp his cold, clammy hand in your own.

Black eyes lift towards the sky, where stars twinkle brightly now.

You smile, sword still sticking out of your vital organs.

You close your eyes.

And... you go to sleep for the last time.

Together, at long last, you sleep.

A/N

My heart, she bleeds for the poor white queen. Ten seconds with her love, and then Noir shows up and EVERYTHING goes to hell. Q_Q

Review with suggestions, comments, or overall "Littlemisslol what the fuck are you doing writing you know you suck at that." Thank you for reading!


End file.
